


klise

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Takao, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao masih melompat di atas satu kaki ketika menepuk bahu Midorima dari samping, "Shin-chan, pinjam tanganmu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	klise

Takao masih melompat di atas satu kaki ketika menepuk bahu Midorima dari samping, "Shin-chan, pinjam tanganmu."

Midorima tidak keberatan. Di sisi lain sedikit takjub oleh fakta bahwa Takao belum berhenti melompat sejak mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sebagai gantinya Takao meminta beberapa kali berhenti karena dia capek namun menantang diri bertahan lompat sampai rumah. Midorima menangkap kilat antusias di mata Takao dan menggelengkan kepala. Dasar aneh.

Midorima menekuk siku dan mengulurkan telapak tangan, yang cepat-cepat disambut Takao sebelum oleng. Ia menggumamkan hitungan satu sampai sepuluh di setiap pijakan kaki, dan Midorima secara naluriah melambatkan langkah demi mengikuti irama gerak Takao—selain karena tangannya dijadikan sandera. (Dia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah-polah Takao yang ajaib, sungguh.)

"Waa!" Takao memekik, limbung ke depan lalu jatuh dengan lutut lebih dulu. Midorima membantunya berdiri. Sudah pegangan masih saja jatuh, kalau bukan Takao jelas tidak mungkin.

"Shin-chan mau antar sampai rumah?"

"Boleh."

Takao tersenyum senang, kembali melompat sementara Midorima memperhatikan. Takao masih memegang tangannya. "Mau coba?"

"Tidak. Kurang kerjaan," ia menaikkan kacamata. "Kau tidak capek?"

"Capek, kok," Takao menghindari kerikil. Mata fokus ke jalan. Dalam hitungan detik ia menapakkan satu kaki lainnya. "Makanya sekarang ganti kaki."

Merupakan akhir yang fantastis: Takao berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan (iseng) itu. Ia melambai pada Midorima dan berseru agar sang kawan hati-hati, menunggu punggung Midorima hilang di ujung jalan sebelum masuk ke rumah.


End file.
